Distraction
by Fiercely Awkward
Summary: Prompt fic Miranda is having an important phone call. But Andy is intent on distracting.


Leaning against the sturdy wooden doorframe of Miranda's home office, Andy quietly watched her wife work. Miranda was currently poring over a particularly troublesome layout, the soft lamp the only illumination in the room, allowing Andy to watch the small frown grow with every page turned, the red pen in hand being put to good use. Andy grimaced, praying for the poor souls of Runway's Art Department, when Miranda glanced at the page before her and slashed a large red cross over the entire page before sitting back with a weary sigh.

Andy's heart went out to the woman before her. This issue would be Nigel's last before moving on to be Editor-in-Chief of the new Runway for Men, therefore nothing short of beyond perfection would be good enough.

Deciding that enough work had been done for one night Andy stepped forward into the light, walking over to perch on the edge of the desk gazing warmly at her silver haired lover, "Hey you," Miranda opened her eyes offering a tired smile at the soft greeting, "you look about ready to sleep at your desk. Why don't you come to bed with me?"

Miranda raised her wrist, taking her wife's hand in her own and pressing a soft kiss into her open palm before wearily sighing, "There is nothing I wish for more in the world right now, but I'm waiting for Nigel's call about the final photoshoot. They should be almost finished and then, finally, I can wrap you up in my arms and sleep."

Andy smiled as she ran her free hand through her wife's errant silver forelock, pushing it back before bringing her hand down to stroke along a prominent cheekbone while Miranda hummed with pleasure. "Well I'm sure that you can wait for a phone call from bed," she smiled and bent down to press a soft kiss to her wife's lips, "in any case at least change out of these clothes into something more comfortable."

Miranda only tilted her head in agreement and stood, letting Andy lead her by hand into their room. She was halfway through changing into her pyjamas when her phone rang. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Miranda tapped the answer button, "Nigel, tell me you bring good news."

Coming out of the bathroom Andy saw Miranda perched on the edge of the bed, pyjama top half buttoned and silk pants beside her still to be put on as Miranda spoke rapidly on the phone. Rounding the bed Andy climbed up beside her wife, wrapping her arms around her from behind and holding her in a warm embrace. Miranda only sighed softly and leaned back against the solid warmth behind her.

Placing her chin on the shoulder in front of her, Andy could hear Nigels voice on the phone talking about the final layout and a few wrinkles that needed ironing out. Andy tilted her head pressing her lips against the pale skin below Miranda's jaw, both hearing and feeling the resulting stuttered breath.

Hearing no indication that Nigel had noticed, Andy pulled Miranda closer and held her with a strong grasp before continuing to plant soft kisses and small nips along her neck. Miranda squirmed against Andy, breath speeding up, biting her lip when she realised she couldn't get out of her wife's firm grip. Turning her head to look at Andy, Miranda only breathed, "please, in a minute."

Hearing Nigel pause on the other end, Andy only smirked as Miranda blushed and quickly turned back to the phone in her hand, "I-uh.. you were saying about the new Dior accessories?"

Hearing Nigel hesitantly continue speaking, Andy slipped her hand beneath the half buttoned blouse to rub circles into the soft, warm skin beneath. At the resulting gasp, Andy barely suppressed a chuckle and settled for a shit-eating grin instead.

"I- oh – yes, yes I agree. Is there, um, anything else?"

"Yes Miranda, one more thing. Six, we are way overdue for drinks – if you agree right now ill let you have Miranda all to yourself"

Blushing furiously, Miranda looked wide eyed at Andy, who only laughed and leaned into the phone, "First two rounds on me if you hang up right now." Laughing harder at the almost immediate dial tone.

"Well now, it looks like I have you all to myself at last" Andy smirked as she manoeuvred a still scandalised Miranda into lying down along the bed.

"Andrea I don't even know …. How am I going to go to work on Monday? I won't be able to look him in the eye and – ooh…"

Gently biting down on her wife's earlobe, Andy brushed her hand underneath Miranda's pyjama top again before unbuttoning it completely and kissing at the exposed skin.

"How about we stop talking about work and I make you forget everything but my name instead?"


End file.
